When You're Gone Severus
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Songfic. Song fic to how Harry misses his love, Severus after the 6th yr. Some memories are from 2nd,3rd,& 4th yr. Most are how Harry feels about his loved one killing and leaving. Spoilers for 6th. Disclaimer:I dont own them. Review please


This is my first song fic thingy so be gentle! When You're Gone by Avril is my favorite song! I love to read HP6's ending when I listen to this. A few of these are memories of Harry and Snape getting together or something so sorry for any confusion. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The song "When You're Gone" by Avril is not mine, nor is JK's characters.

* * *

_I always needed time on my own_

Harry walked to the Dursley's once more for the summer. He waved at his friends a final good-bye until the end of summer. The desire to be alone and think was taking over him.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Sitting on a broom in the cold winter air in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea. Severus and him had gotten into a fight about Sirius being innocent. This fight wasn't a huge surprise as they had it multiple times but it was different this time. Severus had actually shouted that he didn't care for that mutt or anyone related to him.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

The bars covered what hope shined through the window. Harry lay on the small bed in the small room at his relatives' house. Glancing at a calendar, he groaned in anger to see he still had a month left of summer.

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

It had to be at least nine A.M. when the young Potter awoke. Reaching over blindly to feel his lovers' body, he stopped and opened his sleep covered eyes. The sheets were perfectly made but it was cold and unused for some time...

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

As Snape strolled away from the small battle, Harry glared in anger. All those spells he threw at him, they were blocked! And worse of all, his one true love was leaving with the Death Eaters after killing Dumbledore. Punching the ground, he felt tears fall and turn the dirt into mud. Each step away was a knife in his heart…

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

It was absolutely rare for Harry to go outside during the summer. The dull pain of Severus's betrayal ached but he ignored it. The sun was high and the air full of laughter. Closing his hands together as if he were praying, Harry let his whisper be carried by the wind, "I wish I could see you again my love…"

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

As the raven haired boy wrote a letter to his friends, he saw small areas of the parchment become damp. He wrote, subconsciously and unaware, of Snape and his fears. Holding his head between his hands, his shoulders shook uncontrollably with silent sobs.

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

Tossing and turning through his nightmare helped none. Sitting up, he gasped for air and glanced around. Closing his eyes and pounding the sides of his fist against his temples, he growled. Snape's face was blurry now, a mere memory!

_When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK…I miss you_

"I love you…" Severus whispered just before the last stage of the tournament began. Hugging Harry tightly, he watched with pained eyes and a worried expression to see his young love leave.

_I've never felt this way before…everything that I do reminds me of you_

He doodled things on his notes during transfiguration. Without realizing it, he had drawn a bat with a heart around it. Blushing, he quickly tore it and paid attention for once.

_And the clothes you left they lie on my floor and they smell just like you_

It was the morning after the first night of passionate love making…but Snape wasn't there. Getting up, Harry tripped over a robe and looked closely. Was Severus running around naked just to get away from him?

_I love the things that you do_

Hypnotized by Snape's hands chopping an ingredient, Harry smirked to himself. Those hands would be used on him soon enough.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

First year Harry Potter watched as his evil potions master limped away. "That explains the blood…" His tone of voice laced with concern went unnoticed by Hermione.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Crying for Cedric, the Golden Boy sat outside and hugged his knees. Maybe if he was quicker…His thoughts stopped when he felt Severus's arms around him, silent but loving.

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

As he dueled the newly risen villain, Harry wondered if he would ever see his teacher, his lover, again.

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

Summer was nearly over and the memory of Severus, how he smelt, how he felt, how he looked, turned to dust and blew away.

_And when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it OK…I miss you_

Failing to notice he was being watched, Harry sat in a swing and cried. Silently, he hiccupped, "Severus…I miss you so much!"

_We were made for each other, out here forever I know we were_

Dancing slowly under the moonlit night as the wind softly blew was the most romantic night ever. Harry leaned his head on Snape's shoulder and whispered ever so lightly, "I will always love you, soul mate."

_Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know everything I do I give my heart and soul_

Severus smirked and placed something in Harry's awaiting palm. A ring…a golden band with both of their initials carved into it. Kissing his stunned lovers' lips, he muttered, "Merry Christmas."

_I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me_

Harry lay on the ground after the Dementor's nearly killed him and Sirius. Barely awaking from his dream, he felt strong arms wrap around him and pick him up. "Severus?" His voice was hoarse and quiet. A kiss on the cheek answered his worries, allowing him to sleep.

_Yeah_

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

As he dressed up for Dumbledore's funeral, Hermione walked in and watched him in the mirror. "...We shouldn't be attending a funeral at all..." Her voice was light.

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

Glancing at the picture way in the back of the photo album, Harry smiled sadly through his tears. There sat a picture of Severus caressing his face. Slowly, allowing himself to believe his hand was Snape's, he touched the cheek that was kissed many times before.

_When you're gone the words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

"Potter, detention!" Snape snapped at the innocent Gryffindor. As soon as everyone left, Harry felt himself being pushed against a wall, a hot hungry mouth covering his.

_And make it OK…I miss you_

Closing the photo album, Harry lay back in bed. He had a feeling that Severus stood in the shadows covering his window and the corners of his room. As sleep overtook him, he whispered, "I forgive you..."


End file.
